Half-blood magic
by guardianranger
Summary: Serenity finds her mates who are very protective of their mate. Finding out she has special powers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Serenity James-descendant of Merlin-great granddaughter.

Serenity was sitting down on a couch with her adopted siblings who had custody since their parents deaths. She knew was adopted at the age of 6 years.

"Wait a minute your saying I have powers?"answered Serenity.

Professor Snape standing there.

"Yes"answered Professor McGonagall

"Where is this school at?"asked Colleen James-age 18 years old

"Scotland and England"answered Snape.

"How long will our sister be there?"asked Xander James-age 21 years old.

"It's a boarding school"answered McGonagall.

8 days later

Serenity was having trouble getting her trunk into the train compartments.

"Hello! There we can help you out"answered a voice.

Serenity turns saw 6 people, felt a special connection to them.

"Sure"answered Serenity.

"I'm Percy Weasley, over there is Fred and George my twin brothers"answered Percy.

"Hello"answered Serenity.

"Are you a 1st year?"asked Lee Jordan.

"Yes, Live with my adopted siblings-in Volterra, Italy"answered Serenity.

Not mentioning that her adopted siblings are a hybrid.

3 hrs later

Sorting began.

Serenity noticed she was getting strange looks from the girls in Gryffindors.

The Hat was sitting on Serenity's head.

Knows that Serenity is the descendant of Merlin.

Also knows that Serenity has a special bonding with her mates and siblings.

Everyone was waiting for the sorting hat to decide.

"Gryffindor"answered the hat.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise, Parkerson went to Slytherin.

Hermonie Granger went to Ravenclaw.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean James, Neville Long bottom and Seamus Finnigan went to same house as Serenity.

Only problem there wasn't much room for Serenity, once the boys sat down.

Serenity felt someone pull her into their lap.

"Hello! We meet again"whispered Oliver Wood

Serenity smiles at Oliver, she was sitting across Percy and Jordan.

Fred and George were sitting near Oliver.

Saw the food on the table.

"I could sit somewhere else"answered Serenity.

"Stay here"answered George.

4 hrs later

In their dorms.

Serenity was getting angry glares from 2 of her room mates.

"Freak, Whore we don't want you here"hissed Faith Brown.

"Sasha King-little sister to Angelica King. get our of our dorms"answered Sasha.

Serenity grabs her belongings heads back downstairs in the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Percy was one who found Serenity fast asleep on the couch in the common room, summons a blanket wraps it around the shaking form.

Oliver Wood and Harry Potter came downstairs.

Harry notice that Serenity had fallen asleep in the common room.

Slowly makes her way towards Serenity, by waking her up.

"Serenity"answered Harry.

Serenity wakes up-noticed that Harry, Percy and Oliver were in the common room. "Hello, What brings you boys?"asked Serenity.

"Serenity, what time did get you get up?"asked Oliver.

"I have been here since last night"answered Serenity yawning.

"What do you mean didn't sleep in your dorm?"asked Harry.

"Nope! My room mates weren't happy with me sharing a room"answered Serenity stretching.

15 minutes later

Professor Minerva came walking into the common room, saw Serenity still sitting on the couch.

"1st years how was your first night here?"asked Minerva.

"I slept fine"answered Harry.

"So did I"answered Sasha King.

Faith Brown standing there with her books.

"Better get to great hall in 20 minutes"answered George.

Sasha and Faith hurried out of the common room.

"Ms. James how was your first night?"asked Minerva.

Serenity wasn't sure what to say to her professor.

"Serenity ended up sleeping in the common room since last night"answered Percy.

"Serenity is everything alright?"asked Minerva

" Could I possible have my own dorm, because my room mates don't want to share a room with me"answered Serenity.

Minerva could sense that Serenity was the one-could see her cubs protecting her. "I shall make arrangements after dinner"answered Minerva.

"Thanks"answered Serenity.

3 minutes later

Group were sitting down at breakfast.

Serenity was sitting in between Oliver and Harry at the table.

Harry noticed that the girls are glaring at Serenity in a mean way.

Ron was stuffing his mouth with food.

Suddenly Hogwarts felt Serenity's magic, help the girl out.

By putting another table in the room.

Fred saw Serenity move away from them, sat down at the empty table.

Hermonie Granger saw everything, decided to moved away from her table-sit with Serenity.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall saw the whole thing.

Shortly.

Followed by Percy, Fred, George, Oliver and Lee sat down at the table.

Followed by Marcus Flint, and Blaise Zabini.

4 hrs later

Serenity was given her own master suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Serenity asked if she was allowed to shop for some things in Diagon Alley. Would it be possible that some of the others went with her.

Professor Minerva McGonagall gave her permission.

Hermonie Granger, Fred, George Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan were allowed to go with her.

"Serenity! How did you get the permission to go on a Friday?"asked Ron.

"It's the only time my siblings could meet me on a Friday"answered Serenity.

"OK! It's beats having the Slytherin with you in classes"answered Ron.

Colleen James, Xander James and their mates were there waiting on Serenity.

They had brought items for their little sister.

"Serenity"shouted Lukas Volturi-Colleen's mate.

Serenity raced towards her siblings.

Xander hugs his little sister around the shoulders. "How is school?"asked Xander.

"I have my own master suite, since my dorm mates didn't want anything to do with me"answered Serenity.

Mira Volturi-Xander mate-growls.

Coughing could be heard.

"Who are these?"asked Lukas.

"My friends at school"answered Serenity.

Both Xander and Colleen could see the bonding surrounding the males towards their little sister.

"We brought your items that you wanted"answered Mira.

"Thanks"answered Serenity.

"Take care of our sister"answered Xander.

"We shall"shouted several voices.

15 minutes later

"Serenity what are in the bags?"asked Ron.

"Things I needed at school, some things for my friends"answered Serenity.

6 hrs later

in the common room.

Serenity puts her items in the suite of the master bedroom she owns now.

15 minutes later at the great hall eating dinner with her friends.

Sasha Brown says something to Serenity. "Why didn't you ask Faith and I go with you to Diagon Alley?Thought we were friends"asked Sasha.

Faith King glares at Serenity. "Why were you allowed to go on a Friday?"asked Faith.

"It's the only day my Siblings could meet me"answered Serenity.

"Siblings, what about your parents?"asked Angelina King.

Serenity shakes her head. "My parents are deceased"answered Serenity.

"Sorry"answered Kate.

"It's no problem"answered Serenity.

"Why are you eating here?"asked Angelina.

"I'm eating here, because there's no room for me at the Gryffindor table. Hogwarts saw my situation and help me"answered Serenity.

2 hrs later


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

There were a few things that Serenity didn't tell her mates about, it was personal.

How do you explain your adopted into a family of vampires.

Colleen James and Xander James are Alison James-Volturi older siblings-have the same mom-different dads through.

Reason why Serenity is being bullied at the school right now.

Went down to lunch-in the great hall.

Sasha Brown and Faith King were there with Lavender Brown-twin sister-whose in Ravenclaw.

Ron Weasley was eating lunch

Hermonie was at the 5th table with Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville and Seamus doing homework.

Percy and Oliver were helping the younger students with homework.

Sasha Brown had trip Serenity with her leg. "Oops! Sorry didn't see you there"answered Sasha.

"Here, let me help you up"answered Faith King.

Serenity had already sent a message through her siblings, say she wasn't fitting in at the school. Wanted to leave the place tend the school in America for the gifted in Los Angeles.

She had already spoken to her house about leaving, wasn't sure how the others would reacted.

"I don't need your help"snapped Serenity angrily.

Fred and George came walking into the great hall, had just prank another student.

"We just wanted to help you out"answered Sasha.

"Why! Would I want your help, reason why I don't have a place to sleep at night"shouted Serenity.

Shouting brought several people looking up from doing homework.

"Have your own room"answered Fred.

"Doesn't matter anymore"answered Serenity.

"What doesn't matter anymore?"asked Hermonie.

"Harry Potter we are leaving today, gotten permission to leave this school for good"snapped Serenity.

Gasps could be heard.

"Serenity, wait a minute"answered Fred and George at once racing after her.

Percy, Oliver, Hermonie and Harry hurried after her.

4 hrs later

Serenity's and Harry belongings were packed and ready to do.

"Serenity! You can't leave us here"whined Fred.

Serenity angrily looks at her mates. "Yes! I can leave this place, haven't you noticed I don't fit here"answered Serenity.

"Why are you leaving?"asked Lee.

"It's called being bulled by own house"snapped Serenity.

"What"shouted several voices.

Professor McGonagall came into the common room."Mr. Fred and George Weasley, Mr. Percy Weasley Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Oliver Wood and Ms. Hermonie Granger it's been arrange with your parents would leave with Serenity"answered Minerva

"Our parents weren't agree with it"answered Percy.

"Your dad was the one gave permission to leave, Bill Weasley will be your guardian in America"answered Minerva.

4 days later

Draco gotten permission to leave too.

Colleen-Lukas Volturi-Xander-Mira Volturi left with their mates to head to their new home in America.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It's been over 6 days everyone was getting settled into their own rooms.

"There is someone you should meet"answered Xander James.

"Do we know this person?"asked Hermonie.

"No, Draco should through"answered Mira.

"Do you know a Madeleine Malfoy?"asked Colleen.

Draco looks at his new family members. "My cousin"answered Draco.

"Colleen James is Madeleine daughter"answered Lukas.

"Xander is the son to Holly Waters-and Matthew Lestrange"answered a voice.

Alison James Volturi came walking into the room.

Hermonie could sense something was different. "Are you 5 vampires?"asked Hermonie.

"No! We are hybrids with special powers passed down from our moms"answered Serenity.

"Why didn't you tell us this?"asked Oliver.

"It wasn't something wanted you guys to know right away"answered Serenity.

"Our sister didn't want you guys to know-why our adopted parents are deceased in the first place"answered Xander.

"There are others need to meet, my dad and his family members are vampires-don't drink human blood"answered Alison.

3 days later

Harry met his mate-Paul-a shape shifter

Draco Malfoy met his mate-Shawn Winters-vampire elite guardian.

Hermonie Granger-met her mate-with Cory Cullen-recently been changed by Alice-Felix Volturi.

"Oliver, Percy, Fred and George already mates to Serenity, we already knew about the bonding"answered Lukas.

"What are we supposed to do about school?"asked Harry.

"Alison has a special school in Los Angeles for those with special powers, yes can do magic here"answered Demitri-Alison-one of her mates.

6 days later

Neville, Lee, Dean, Seamus and Marcus Flint arrived to the new place to live.

Marcus is mated to Leah.

Everyone was doing something different in their new home.

Serenity has a master suite-with its own bathroom, walk in closets and office.

Right across her room is Percy and Oliver rooms. Next doors is Fred and George rooms.

Like Alison master suite-its sound proof can't hear anything going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Serenity did something stupid-right now was waiting on her mates.

Oliver, Fred, George and Percy who were trying to figure out what to do with Serenity right now.

"It's not like our Serenity to lie to us"answered Percy

"We knew something was off with her, Harry and Hermonie"answered Fred.

"Their mates are taking care of them right now"answered Oliver.

"What should we do then?"asked George.

(Harry and Paul)

"I was only protecting Hermonie and Serenity against some of our kind"answered Harry.

Paul glares at his mate. "You could have been hurt in the process. Harry I'm sorry-need to come to anyone of us we can help you kids out"answered Paul.

"I'm sorry"answered Harry.

"Your grounded, no television for 1 week"answered Paul.

"I understand"answered Harry.

(Hermonie and Cory Cullen-Volturi)

"Cory! Please I'm sorry we didn't tell anyone where we went"wailed Hermonie.

"I know your sorry, but you kids could have been hurt"answered Cory.

"I shall tell you if anything happens"answered Hermonie.

"You better young lady"answered Cory.

"So, what kind of punishment am I getting?"answered Hermonie.

"Grounded for 2 weeks-no television, no books"answered Cory.

(Serenity) was waiting on her mates.

Heard foot steps coming into her master suite.

"Serenity, Why didn't you tell us?"answered Percy kneeling down on the floor.

"I can't lose you guys-seeing aren't like my siblings. We already lost our adopted parents"answered Serenity.

"Aren't gonna lose us anytime soon"answered Oliver.

"I'm sorry we made a mistake, so what are you gonna do to me?"asked Serenity.

"What do you mean?"answered Fred.

"Not going to be punishing me?"asked Serenity.

"We are leaving that to Oliver and Percy"answered George.

"Serenity! We want to become vampires like Alison is"asked Percy.

"That's part of the punishment"answered Oliver.

4 hrs later

Alison turns the 4 boys into hybrids-with the help from her siblings-meaning Colleen, Xander, Edward and Felix.

Transformation would at least take over 2 days.

(Alison) right now was feeding.

In her own master suite.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Transformation had taken place 2 weeks ago.

Percy, Oliver, Fred and George became hybrids-still had their human traits.

Serenity was with Alison eating breakfast on the patio, since their mates were doing something.

"Alison, How do you do it?"asked Serenity.

"Do what?"asked Luna.

"Have different mates"answered Serenity.

Alison looks up drinking hot tea. "I only have 2 mates right now-who are Demitri Volturi and Ian Potter"answered Alison.

"I didn't know Harry had an older sibling"answered Hermione.

"Harry parents knew what Ian was to them-gave him a home. He was away on a mission when Lily and James were killed 11 years ago"answered Demitri walking into the patio.

Laughter could be heard coming from somewhere.

"Serenity, where are you"yelled Fred.

"Patio"answered Demitri.

Fred, George, Percy and Oliver came racing outside.

"Started eating with out us"whined George.

"Boys were running with the pack"answered Hermione

Harry Potter comes with his mate-Paul.

Marcus Flint with his mate Leah.

Alice Cullen with her mate Felix Volturi.

Cory Cullen-nephew to Emmett-formal life before turning into a vampire.

"what is everyone's plans for the rest of the week?"asked Leah.

Serenity looks at Alison.

Alison leans against Demitri for support. "I'm needed in Volterra for a few days-since was named heir to the throne"answered Alison.

"I was ask to go with Alison"answered Serenity.

"What"shouted several voices.

"over our dead bodies is our mate going off somewhere dangerous"answered Percy.

Xander James said something to the group. "Sorry our sister is going"answered Xander.

8 days later

Serenity finds out what Caius is her uncle by blood. "How can you be my uncle by blood?"asked Serenity.

"My little sister-she died in child birth-gave you up to your adopted parents-who were killed by werewolves"answered Caius.

"Do you know i have 4 mates who are guys?"asked Serenity.

"Yes"answered Aro.


	8. Chapter 8

Halloween.

Alison James stares at the new members of the elite guardians. "Giving everyone a day off on Halloween, go celebrate it with family"answered Alison.

4 days later

Harry Potter was dressed as a K-9 police officer

Hermonie Granger was dressed as a witch.

Serenity James-was dressed as a fairy.

Alison James was dressed as a cowgirl.

Alice Cullen was dressed as cowgirl

Felix Volturi dressed as a vampire.

Oliver Wood dressed as a vampire

Fred Weasley dressed as an superman

George Weasley dressed as batman

Percy Weasley dressed as a wizard

Jasper Hale Cullen-dressed as a cowboy.

Colleen James-went as a witch

Xander James-went as a prince

Emmett Cullen was Hercules

Rosalie Hale Cullen was a goddess

Edward Cullen was dressed as a vampire

Paul-himself in his dog form.

5 hrs of trick of treat everywhere.

"Serenity, what kind of candy did you get?"asked Mira Volturi-Xander mate.

22 peanut butter cups, 5 milky ways, 6 butterfingers, 3 starburst, 15 skittles, 22 Hershey''s bars, 3 baby Ruth"answered Serenity-because she skip a couple houses.

"What"shouted several voices.

"I skip a couple houses"answered Serenity.

"Alison what did you get?"asked Alice Cullen.

"33 peanut butter cups. 6 skittles, 10 butterfingers, 33 Hershey's, 8 kit kat-white chocolate, 4 starburst, 2 crunch bars, 15 Take 5 bars-3 smarties, 5 Twizzlers and etc"answered Alison.

Mouths were open wide.

"How on earth did you get so much candy?"asked Oliver.

"I know people"answered Alison skipping ahead of everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Alison James announced she was gonna be taking a trip to England.

"Why! Are you taking a trip to England?"asked Colleen James.

"I've a property want to check out there"answered Alison.

"OK"answered Alexis.

"I know that Aunt Alice wants to do some shopping"answered Alison.

Serenity James looks at Alison. "Could I join you girls?"answered Serenity.

"Sure"answered Alice.

"When do we leave?"asked Felix.

"4 days"answered Jasper.

"There is no way your going to England"answered Percy.

"Is there a reason don't want Serenity to go?"asked Harry.

"Well our family lives there"answered Fred.

"We aren't sure how they are going to take it in seeing us back"answered George.

"We aren't gonna be in Diagon Alley"answered Draco.

4 days later

Muggle England.

Shopping Mall was huge.

the boys were groaning, because Alice was dragging them to carry the girls bags.

"Why! Did we have to come with you for"snapped Draco angrily.

"To help us"answered Leah.

"by the way where is Alison at?"answered Sam Ulley.

"Also Serenity?"asked Jared.

"Serenity and Alison went to Diagon Alley"answered Harry.

"What"shouted several angry voices.

"Alison mention she had a property here"answered Jacob.


End file.
